Efforts to develop a millimeter wave screening cloud that will protect military equipment from radar detection have been underway for a number of years. Various military vehicles are conventionally equipped with smoke grenades and suitable launchers, such as launching tubes or barrels, singly or in clusters, whereby the grenades are launched to provide a visual screen relative to the vehicle.